¿Tienes miedo?
by Shisuinstar
Summary: TRADUCCION. One-shot. Sakura es abordada por uno de los notorios miembros de Akatsuki, a pocas millas de Konoha. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Sólo asustar a una mujer bonita de pelo rosa. No hay daño en un poco de diversión, ¿verdad? –¿Tobi asustó a la bella dama?– –Ah ... no–. (No esperen nada serio, es una historia de humor y parodia)


**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es** **Annalynn Roe** **, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

¿Tienes miedo?

Sola, una joven médico vagaba entre los árboles en las afueras de Konoha. Hoy había estado ocupado; un escuadrón de los mejores de Konoha había regresado, con dos heridos graves. Sakura se había ocupado del cuidado de uno de ellos, nada más y nada menos que Naruto. A veces realmente se preocupaba por él, por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, por todas las cosas en las que se había metido, era increíble la forma en que logra superarlas en el camino. En el momento en que ella no estaba, casi los convencía de la invencibilidad que él decía poseer.

Ya sea que lo fuera o no, no había forma de detener los huesos rotos y el cuerpo golpeado con el que frecuentemente regresaba. Naruto era tan temerario, era imposible para el rubio abstenerse de correr directamente en medio del peligro. Incluso la edad no le había curado de ese rasgo particular. Su trabajo había dejado su chakra agotado. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, todavía bombeaba con adrenalina. Era algo extraño; cada vez que trabajaba, era con tanta dedicación y fuerza, su cuerpo reaccionaba como si sufriera mucho estrés físico. Y fue, supuso, pero no de la forma habitual, su cuerpo comenzó a liberar una oleada de adrenalina y no tenía a dónde ir. Después de que sus pacientes se estabilizaron, repararon, curaron o reconstruyeron, a menudo no podía disipar el repentino exceso de energía.

Pasaba muchas noches después del trabajo en el bosque, buscando algunos medios físicos para agotarse. Acabando de terminar una carrera de diez minutos a través de la vegetación, Sakura se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento. Era agradable el bosque, donde al fin podía relajarse. En el hospital ella siempre estaba nerviosa, lista para manejar cualquier caso que se le presentará, dispuesta a darlo todo. El latido de su corazón finalmente regresó a un ritmo normal y, sintiéndose muy cansada, la chica de cabello rosado se giró para regresar al pueblo y corrió directamente hacia el pecho de alguien.

–Boo–. Una voz risueña hizo hincapié. Con un grito acumulado en la garganta de Sakura, y con un poco de chakra en su mano, como ella instintivamente golpeó a la persona agresora. No fue muy lejos, aunque solo porque un árbol detuvo su vuelo a mitad del cielo. Cuando golpeó el árbol, se escuchó un gemido tanto del árbol como del hombre. Respiraciones temblorosas vinieron de ella.

–¿Quién demonios eres tú?– Se quedó sin aliento al ver la ropa negra, impresa con nubes rojas en su ropa. Un miembro de Akatsuki. Una mano enguantada se alzó para frotar una máscara naranja, y con una voz quejumbrosa.

–La dama rosa golpea muy fuerte. Todo lo que Tobi quería hacer era jugar y asustar a la bella dama. ¡Ahora le duele la cabeza a Tobi!– Él sorbió por la nariz, y la ninja de Konoha, enemigo de Akatsuki, se quedó sin habla. Esto no podía terminar bien. De repente, el extraño miembro de Akatsuki mira hacia arriba, irradiando esperanza: –¿Tuvo éxito Tobi, al menos? ¿Tobi asustó a la bella dama?– Por un momento la médico solo pudo pararse y mirar, boquiabierta. No estaba segura de cómo responder, por supuesto que se había asustado, pero ¿quería que este niño infantil supiera eso?

–Ah ... no–. Ante esto, Tobi cayó hacia adelante, juntando las manos detrás de la cabeza, rodando de lado a lado.

–¡Whaaaaaaa! ¡Y Tobi se esforzó tanto! ¡Seguí a la niña bonita durante tanto tiempo!– Entonces, casi tan pronto como empezaron a lloriquear, el hombre se levantó, luciendo tan despreocupado como siempre. –Bien entonces, Tobi tendrá que intentarlo de nuevo–. La afirmación fue suficiente para evocar un fuerte sentimiento de aprensión que ciertamente podría describirse como miedo. Un momento después, la sensación de temor de Sakura fue reemplazada por una incredulidad impactante cuando el ninja de Akatsuki se giró rápidamente, y la ignoró, en cambio se agachó a varios pies de distancia, frotándose furiosamente la cabeza, expresando sus pensamientos en un flujo constante de susurros. Justo cuando la joven médico había empezado a preguntarse si ella simplemente podría irse sin ser notada, una bombilla parecía aparecer sobre el ninja infantil cuando él saltó orgulloso, golpeando un puño en su mano opuesta.

–¡Tobi lo tiene!– Antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso atrás, Tobi se había girado, de pie victorioso frente a ella. –¡Darás testimonio de la fuerza de Tobi, Jutsu de ocultamiento!– Él declaró, inmediatamente, se lanzó al árbol más cercano, girándose de modo que llegó a asentarse en la corteza de una rama robusta.

–¡Jutsu de ocultamiento!– Juntó sus manos, y el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con fuerza. Sin previo aviso el dobladillo del atuendo de Tobi se resbaló y cayó parcialmente alrededor de su cuerpo, dejando sus pantalones expuestos. –Lagarto de cuello de volante!– Gritó. Varios minutos tranquilos siguieron después, mientras los dos se miraban con anticipación.

–Bueno–, el ninja masculino finalmente habló, –¿Tienes miedo?–

–No ... no realmente–.

El ninja excepcional cayó del árbol, chocando de cabeza contra el suelo.

* * *

Gracias a _**Annalynn Roe**_ por permitirme traducir su historia al español. A si que los créditos a su persona.

Y les invito a leer las otras historias que he traducido al español.


End file.
